Jill the vampire queen
Jills life Jill was the ex-vampire queen of the Vampire empire. She is currently detained in the Vampire Capitol. However her story doesn't start there it starts after the night of her mother's death she was five years old at the time and she didnt know that young lieutenant was indeed her farther as she watched from behind a door kill her mother in cold blood. Jill was alone in the changing world as she grow the memory of that night went away as well but on her 18th birthday an ex captain of her mothers disbanded royal guard came to her and told her who she was and where she came from. At that point everything she forgot everything she repressed came back and at that moment she was out for blood on the man who killed her mother after her she turned 18 she entered the race for president of the vampire republic after a land slide of votes came in for her she then brought back the old ways of the empire after a speech to her people "Today we rise again as one nation, in the face of betrayal and corruption! We all trusted this man to deliver our great nation into a new era of prosperity. But like our monarchy before the Revolution, he has been colluding with the West with only self-interest at heart! Collusion breeds slavery! And we shall not be enslaved! The time has come to show our true strength. They underestimate our resolve. Let us show that we do not fear them. As one people we shall free our brethren from the yoke of foreign oppression! Our armies are strong and our cause is just. As I speak, our armies are nearing their objectives, by which we will restore the independence of a once great nation. Our noble crusade has begun. Just as they lay waste to our country, we shall lay waste to theirs. This is how it begins." after that speech she executed her vice president and took full control of her new empire. After the collapse of her empire and placed in prison well before that she was killed by her danno after she broke the 2nds heart. Jills war speech Before the attack on te capitol jill brodcasted her speech to all reachs of the galaxy "My People, sons and daughters of Vampire empire . On this day, as our enemy's ships burn away in orbit, as their bodies lie broken in our streets, we are once again reminded of the depths of their depravity.'For years we have suffered unbearable hardships. Banished by our enemies to die from disease, from famine. They scarred us. They weakened us. But that time has passed. 'For years we worked away on empty stomachs, slowly rebuilding our strength, our pride and our nation! But that time has passed.'All these years I have been humbled by the honor to lead you. Ever, EVER onwards! From this day. Till the end of days!" Jills speech to her army Jill gave this speec when roach was her prison and put him on display after her speech "My people... Sons and Daughters of the vampire empire... For many years, we have been a broken nation: shunned, oppressed, and conquered by those we sought to escape. Ten years ago, I asked for time, and that time was granted by you. You: the strength in my arm, the holders of my dreams... Our forefathers embarked on the greatest exodus in the history of all vampirekind. An exodus for freedom, te empire became that freedom. Our new world changed our bodies. At first, it weakened us, but in fact, we were growing... stronger. In the time you have given me, I have rebuilt our nation, I have rebuilt our strength, and I have rebuilt our pride! Our enemies at home have been re-educated; we have given them new insights into our cause. On this day, we stand united once more. On this day, those driven to divide us will hear our voice! On this day, we shall act as one, and we shall be ignored NO MORE! Defenders of the empire dream, NOW IS OUR TIME!" after that speech roach shown hang by his arms covered in blood from his wounds Jill moral speech Jill gave this speech when the capitol was attacking the empire "My people... Sons and Daughters of the vampire empire. This much I vow: The history of these days will be written in blood. By crushing the armies of our enemy, by seizing the weapons they thought to turn against us, we were fighting for our very existence. But if there are those who would deny us peace; refuse us our rightful place in the universe, then we will unleash such terrible vengeance that generations yet unborn will cry out in anguish!...The enemy may shatter our bodies, but they cannot break our spirit. Even now they advance on our home world, to seize by force what they cannot claim by right. They cannot imagine what awaits them. WE WILL SMITE THE INVADERS FROM OUR SKIES! Though they sweep over our lands like the sands of winter, never again will we bow before them; never again endure their oppression; never again endure their tyranny. We will strike without warning and without mercy, fighting as one hand, one heart, one soul. We will shatter their dreams and haunt their nightmares, drenching our ancestors' graves with their blood. And as our last breath tears at their lungs; as we rise again from the ruins of our cities... they will know: the empire belongs to the vampires." She led a failed campaign on earth against the Alliance and UCR and she was killed by Hope her daughter. Rather than be sent to hell she was given to Evo. Category:jill Category:war Category:vampire